


Forever and Always

by theultimatenerd04



Series: marvel song fics [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Pepper Potts, F/M, I wrote this instead of studying, Kinda, Oneshot, POV Second Person, Song fic, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Whump, based on forever and always by parachute, hurt!Tony, like not graphic at all, pepper Potts is badass, suggested character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theultimatenerd04/pseuds/theultimatenerd04
Summary: /She sits by his bedsideHolds his hand too tight/She never thought it would come to this. She never thought she would have to say goodbye so soon. She just wants him to stay. She knows it's selfish, that prolonging the inevitable will only cause them both pain but she can be selfish this once, can't she? She's allowed to be selfish when it comes to her loved ones.A songfic based on Forever and Always by Parachute. 100% recommend.





	Forever and Always

*Just a note that /text like this/ are song lyrics. All credit for lyrics goes to the band Parachute and the song writers.

Her eyes wander towards the window, lingering on the street for a second before she tears them away. Checking the clock, she sighs. It’s only been a few minutes since she last looked. 

/He was supposed to be here  
She's sure he would've called/

The steadily darkening sky mocks her. She can feel it’s ever present gaze following her as she paces around the modest house. The sensation is only a reminder of her slowly climbing worry. 

/She looks back to the window  
Suddenly the phone rings/

A voice starts speaking softly at the other end. The person breaks the news but in her heart, she already knew. The pricking sensation that just screamed that something was wrong had been following her ever since he didn’t arrive. She can feel it in the nagging feeling deep in her bones as she tries to distract herself with menial work. In the persistent head-ache right behind her temples whispering the same damning words over and over again.

/Her mind goes to December  
She thinks of when he asked her/

He spoke those three words to her with that adoring look in his eyes and she knew what he was going to say. 

/I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
Forever and always/

She still remembers the frown that creased his brow when she started to cry. He asked her if she was ok, if she thought he was moving too fast. That moment just reaffirmed her answer.

/She pulls up to the entrance  
She walks right to the front desk/

She doesn’t say anything. Can’t saying anything. But she looks at the receptionist with pain-filled eyes, desperate to know if he’s still alive. The man behind the desk takes one look at her and his eyes soften. He’s seen enough of grieving family members to understand. His lips move, asking her who she’s here to see. She sees them move but she can’t hear him. She can’t hear him, doesn’t know if he can hear her but she chokes out his name anyway. 

/They lead her though a million halls  
A maze that's never ending/

Every hallway they take her down looks the same. She wants to retreat into herself. To hide and hope that the pain fades away. But she tells herself that she can’t. She needs to be strong for him. 

/She tries to keep a straight face  
As she walks into the room/

She almost stops moving when she sees him but forces herself to keep going. Be strong. Be strong. It’s her new mantra. She clings to the familiarity of the words and holds them close. 

/She sits by his bedside  
Holds his hand too tight/

She knows her grip is too strong. She knows she should let go. But she looks at his face and realises how much she needs him in her life. She can’t let him go. She squeezes tighter and he flashes a wan smile at her. 

/They talk about the kids they're gonna have  
And the good life/

She tries to keep him upbeat and hopeful but they can both feel the time slipping by. She tries to stop it but no one can control time. Only the gods have the power to do that. They lapse into a comfortable silence and she jumps a little when his raspy voice breaks the stillness.

/Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
And always remember  
Whether rich or for poor or for better  
We'll still love each other  
Forever and always/

A smile pushes its way onto her lips at the reminder. She responds in kind, saying those three words that are so often taken for granted. It’s only when the person who means the most to you is about to be taken away that you wish you had said it more. 

/Then she gets an idea  
And calls in the nurses/

He calls to her. Asks what she is doing. She grins feverishly at him, a maniacal light in her eyes. If he is going to be taken away from her, she wants his last memory happy not in a white hospital bed in a white hospital room in a white hospital. 

/Brings up the chaplain  
And he says a couple verses/

She sees comprehension dawn on his face and feels a brief feeling of uncertainty. What if he didn’t want to? What if he just wanted to spend his last hours on earth alone? The uncertainty is washed away as he reaches for her, that look of adoration back in his eyes. She never wants it to leave. If she could just preserve this moment, she would.

/She borrows some rings  
From the couple next door/

He takes one and so does she. They stare into each other’s eyes and she opens her mouth to start her vows. 

/I want you forever  
Forever and always  
Through the good and the bad and the ugly  
We'll grow old together  
And always remember  
Whether happy or sad or whatever  
We'll still love each other  
Forever and always/

She’s had no time to prepare them like she normally would with something this important but she can’t bring herself to care. They are both here, both in love and that’s all that matters to her. 

/She finishes the vows but  
The beeps are getting too slow/

She covers his hand in hers, willing her strength into him. She knows how much this means to him. He never thought he would love someone like this before he met her. His voice is quiet and raspy but he persists, opening his mouth to say:

/I'll love you forever  
Forever and always  
Please just remember  
Even if I'm not there  
I'll always love you  
Forever and always/

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Good, bad whatever - any feedback is good feedback.


End file.
